Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) is a technique used in emergencies in which a person's breathing or heartbeat has stopped. The technique includes a CPR performer forcing air into the lungs of a CPR recipient. The CPR performer often covers the mouth of the CPR recipient with a CPR mask and blows air through a valve connected to the CPR mask. The valve includes a bypass port to protect the CPR performer by allowing vomit, disease, and other harmful substances to flow through the bypass rather than contact the CPR performer, while still permitting air intake by the CPR recipient from the CPR performer.
CPR training includes the use of masks and valves to simulate CPR technique on CPR manikins. While a bypass in the CPR valve is not necessary in CPR training, a training CPR valve should be as realistic as possible with an amount of backpressure equivalent to a CPR valve for effective CPR training. Further, the risk of germ contamination of the CPR manikins and training valves is great because multiple trainees often use the same CPR manikins and training valves. There exists a need for a CPR training device and method of using a CPR training device that allows effective CPR simulation while preventing the transmission of germs during CPR training.